


tender is the night

by rain_at_dawn



Series: chiaroscuro [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Band Fic, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Lapdance, M/M, Oral Fixation/Licking/Biting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_at_dawn/pseuds/rain_at_dawn
Summary: Jonghyun wouldn't mind being a traveler, if it was only Taemin's body he got to explore.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin
Series: chiaroscuro [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951579
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32
Collections: Kinktober Bingo 2020





	tender is the night

“I’ve got…” Jonghyun mumbles to himself, biting down on the end of the ballpoint pen poised above his notes. “I’ve got nothing.”

There’s nothing wrong in being honest at least. Another quiet night at the dorm with a scented candle burning and a jazz record spinning should have sparked some sort of inspiration; instead, the once-blank page is doodled over with a few squiggles and the initials of his favorite boys, all of whom have conveniently disappeared at this late hour. He’s the only one hanging around the empty living room, without the prospect of a schedule or secret date to keep him on his toes.

But then there’s the soft sound of footsteps that reminds him that he has company, though not unexpected. His favorite boy of all is at the end of the hallway, dressed in nothing but a towel and a hint of a smile.

There’s nothing else for Jonghyun to do but set aside his writing instruments on a nearby coffee table and lean forward from where he’s seated in the armchair, legs spreading slightly as his hands come to clasp together comfortably over the gap between his knees.

He’ll always make time for this.

“Come here, baby.” He croons softly, his voice lilting towards where Taemin stands. Maybe he’s imagining it, but each step Taemin takes forward for him, each shift of his hips that falls in Jonghyun’s line of sight, seems to perfectly align with the music that still plays in the background. Even if it wasn’t, and the world was completely silenced, Jonghyun would still hear that which only passed between the two of them when they were alone.

Perhaps this isn’t lost on Taemin either; there is no way for his gait – so smooth he might as well as be gliding towards Jonghyun – to interweave itself so seamlessly into the sparse piano arrangement, but here he is now, almost sashaying his way into Jonghyun’s lap only to shimmy away at the last minute. He slinks around the armchair instead, one bare arm outstretched for his small, damp palm to trail across Jonghyun’s shoulders and back.

He lets Taemin take as long as he wants, admiring each effortless – but well-timed nonetheless – touch and flick to the loose strands of Jonghyun’s hair, still wondering if this was really glistening flesh and toned limbs and twinkling eyes that danced for him, and not a nymph just drifting out of a Pre-Raphaelite painting.

Jonghyun intends to count to three before reaching for this vision spun from a dream, but loses out on the fourth second when Taemin’s wrist flutters just out of reach. The towel slips lower, but Taemin’s smile is fixed. As soon as Jonghyun lets his guard down again, Taemin slides into the space between his thighs, close enough to send whatever wall Jonghyun had set into place crumbling.

_Déjà vu,_ Jonghyun makes a mental note of it. He should be used to such a look like this from Taemin by now, with how practiced they were growing at such a dance. A good name for a title track.

But inspiration can wait for now; not when there’s a knot on a towel to wrench open and a useless piece of cloth to fling away, a remnant of the rest of where tonight was heading. Not when Jonghyun’s own hands replace the material on Taemin’s hips and his mouth dives into the clean-smelling expanse of skin that flushes pink as Taemin’s lips and cock. It’s all familiar territory and Jonghyun knows his favorite spots, has marked them with teeth, memorizing the give of Taemin’s body beneath his.

There’s a particular trail he maps out now; he begins at the hollow where Taemin’s collar bones meet at the top of his chest, then travels lower, licking and sucking at any patch of skin he deems neglected from the last time they did this. A flash of an image lights up his senses, in which he sees Taemin laid out underneath him, belly and thighs littered with hickies like X’s on treasure maps.

It’s such an apt metaphor and Jonghyun thinks he wouldn’t mind being a traveler if it were only Taemin he got to explore for the rest of his life. His hand clutches at the plump flesh of Taemin’s ass as it moves further down to tease the puckered ring of muscle.

This elicits the effect he’s been trying to draw out of Taemin, the high-pitched whiney ‘hyung’ that might as well as be a starting pistol for the rest of what Jonghyun sees unfolding in his head. Not that he’ll serve Taemin a taste of his own medicine before it comes into fruition.

“Too bad I don’t have my wallet with me,” He whispers into Taemin’s ear, steadying the other caught between wriggling away from and further into Jonghyun’s touch. “No cash to slip into that towel of yours. Maybe I could take a rain-check? For later? What do you say, Taeminnie?”

Taemin’s laugh is cloaked in an exhaled explosion of frustration, though Jonghyun knows that mouth well enough by now to gauge the affection underneath it all.

“Take me to bed, hyung.”

“Why not take you here, hm?”

“Everybody would see,” The rest of Taemin’s explanation trails off into a moan as Jonghyun begins to stroke him harder, probe him deeper and rougher. “… If they showed up.”

A cursory glance at the clock on the adjacent wall tells Jonghyun it’s just gone midnight, far too early for anyone to walk in on them on a quiet weekend night. He chuckles anyway; he’ll indulge Taemin, like he always does. Like he always would.

One quick motion is all it takes for him to sweep up his lover in his arms and carry him all the way down the other end of the hallway where an empty bedroom awaits. Taemin’s breathless laughter rings out through the night, another sign that promises Jonghyun a greater reward to work towards. He’s not worried; Jonghyun always keeps his end of the deal.


End file.
